


Revenant

by iArgent



Series: Glow and Shine [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Emerald Graves, Injury, Inquisition Family, M/M, Revenants, The group dotes on elf number two while he recovers, They suck, bedrest, in very unfun ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After snooping through a haunted mansion for two days the group faces a revenant and Fenris is injured. Nobody is pleased, but they decide to camp out in the admittedly pretty courtyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Real_Fenris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Fenris/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this to The_Real_Fenris. He's a fucking life ruiner. but this is his now.
> 
> Sorry it took a few extra days. Truth be told, I was drunk when I said I'd write it, then a family member died.
> 
> Actually, not sorry, life was weird for a bit there. I can take that back, it's the type of woman I am.

One moment it had only been corpses, sure, fighty corpses, but just weak, decomposing corpses.

And then, because why not, there had been a revenant. 

 

Lavellan was no fool, and having heard about the surplus of giants, decided against a rogue for the trip. Cole had been a bit down about it, but Varric had promptly wished them well and took off to the Heralds Rest.

Dorian _knew_ he'd be going. Because he was Lavellans best friend. Which meant she trusted him more than most people, which meant he was her personal attache. Whether he stood in as an escort when Cullen was unwilling or unavailable, a drinking partner,or merely someone to gossip with, their favorite topics had once been good looking men, and how damned cold it was in the mountains. It had progressed into ribbing each other over their love interests, venting, and sex tips (Which usually needed some translation, as Lavellan was a woman, and Dorian a human.) And oddly enough, cooking.

 

After Dorian helped Lavellan with her reading skills, they'd begun to discuss books. And of course, magic, and magical theory, and history were always on the table.

 

Dorian _knew_ he'd be coming. And for all of his complaints he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Bull and Cassandra were the only warriors free to follow her in the field, Cullen was an Adviser and thus couldn't get away, and the Chargers simply were't inner circle.

Cassandra was still knee deep in seeker business, so Lavellan had grabbed Bull and put him in the courtyard by Dorian, before scampering off until she found Fenris.

 

And her glowing face as she joyfully cried out that she finally had a third warrior sent nearby recruits into peals of laughter.

 

Fenris colored a bit in the cheeks as she bumped him with her hip and trotted off in her dragon slaying gear.

 

Bull laughed, deep and heartfelt and clapped the elf on the shoulder and trotted off after her. "Boss! Are we gonna find the dragon?"

 

"Andraste preserve us, no, Bull!" Dorian shouted after him, waving Fenris along. "And you, get moving or our beloved Inquisitor will leave us lost in the snow." he ribbed Fenris. Who in turn trotted along behind everyone. This would be his first inner circle mission. Lavellan had considered him a friend for weeks,had applauded his relationship with Dorian, but had always held back inviting him along, simply not knowing how he would work with the others.

 

But he was a very capable warrior, and even someone as sweet as Lavellan couldn't keep him on a shelf forever.

 

Their mounts waited at the bottom of the mountain. "What? I didn't want them to stumble and hurt us before we even set out!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

As it happened, there _was_   a dragon in the Emerald Graves. And Lavellan was _definitely_ going to let it stay there for a bit.

 

Bull pouted like a child, but the other three trotted through the trees until they reached a chateau.

 

 _Of course_ Lavellan didn't want to fight the dragon, but was very fine with camping in hallways and sleeping in shifts in the haunted mansion.

 

After two days of pilfering books from the library (The most defensible location, with the most interesting pastime.) They finally unlocked the secret and fought a revenant in the courtyard.

 

Lavellan and Dorian firing literal fire at the creature, in between Lavellan would stagger it with a trusty fade strike. Bull managed to swing his axe in time to block the creature when he was pulled in close, but Fenris lost his footing.

 

There was blinding pain, then black.

 

When he woke up his armor was gone, but he could feel the tightness of bandages, and the healing salve itching beneath.

 

"I stitched you up." Lavellan said, lower lip red from where she had obviously been chewing it. "I'm sorry, Fenris, we couldn't get there in time, that was a bad hit."

 

Fenris groaned "I lost my footing. Nobodies fault but mine." He sat up, ignoring Lavellans alarmed look, though he startled a bit at the extra person slowly guiding him up.

 

"I saw you were having trouble with our dear Fenris." Dorians voice sounded from behind him. "I decided to stop him popping his stitches, aren't I such a great person. Truly."

 

Fenrs snorted. "Any lasting damage?"

 

Dorian's forehead bumped into the side of his head, breath ghosting down his cheek. "No. We might need to do some work on your abdominal muscles. But the Inquisitor and I got it mostly healed up." He tightened his arms around Fenris. "Don't...Don't _do_ that again. Or, I'll be quite cross, _amatus_." He murmured, pressing his lips firmly to the elf's temple.

 

"I...Hate to interrupt." Lavellan murmured a few feet away, where she stood holding two bowls of stew. "Before you woke, Bull and I went hunting...and gathering, and we made food."

 

"You and..Bull?" As far as he knew, Lavellan had entered a single minded crusade to ensure Dorian could survive in the wild.

 

Bull walked over with his own bowl, and presumably the inquisitors, and sat down. "Yeah, me and Boss. We didn't have a strong enough stick to pry the mage away."

 

Lavellan snorted "As if we tried." She took her bowl and daintily took a bite. "Fenris, I found the spices you like in it. And it's mutton, so, you should like it."

 

Dorian smiled and scooped his bowl up from where the Inquisitor set it, as did Fenris. "How do you know his preferred spices? Outdoing me already? What _will_ Cullen say?"

 

Fenris elbowed him lightly, ignoring the twinge in his abdomen. "She taught me how to make it. About a week ago." He explained "And your continuous jokes help nothing."

 

"Ah, you _wound_ me." The human pressed a quick kiss to the elfs mouth, more off than on, and returned to his stew.

 

Lavellan smiled "Eat up boys. We've got a long day of dong nothing tomorrow."

 

Fenris looked up from his food "Doing nothing?"

 

Lavellan nodded gravely, guilt back on her face "We fixed you up, but you'll need to rest more. So you get to stay down and read tomorrow, and then we'll go back to camp, rig up a mount for you and Dorian, and we're going home."

 

Fenris would have argued. But at the sheer mention of _home_ , he stopped cold. "Skyhold?"

 

Lavellan rolled her eyes "Of course, _home_. Where the rest of our ragtag little family is. Ohhh, Varric is going to shoot me."

 

Fenris tried, and failed, if the returning Dorian hug was anything to go by, to keep the stupid grin off his face.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Some honeyed wine. To help the pain and pass the time, the healer said you could have some." Leliana said, setting the bottle by his bedside as she stood from the stool she had perched on, sharing stories from the Blight for the past hour in Fenris and Dorians quarters. "It's not as good a vintage as Pavali, but it's what I drink, and we won't have the good stuff until the next shipment next week." She explained apologetically. 

 

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll love t."

 

"If you're sure." She looked worriedly at the door. "I'm sorry, but I need to return to work. I'll stop by later, yes?"

 

Fenris nodded and settled back into is pillow, fluffy, soft, new, and from Josephine, as well as the soft blanket. The magic had taken its toll on his body and he was sent to bed for two weeks. Within two days he had books from Varric and Cullen, new, overtly decadent bedding from Josephine, Cassandra had stopped by to consult him on some armor schematics she was thinking of having done, and may have forgotten to hide that they were for elf trained warriors, not human. Leliana stopped by daily, or twice daily, to share stories and drop off things like Orlesian specialty treats, wine, and three days ago, a terribly written romance they'd needed to stop reading aloud because Fenris was worried his stitches would burst. For the stoic Spymaster of the Inquisition, Leliana had an easygoing personality and a wicked sense of humor. 

Bull swung by to see how he was doing every day, and Dorian left his side only when forced.

 

Lavellan stopped by during mealtimes when she could, usually toting some Dalish cuisine she'd put together for him, still guilty about his injury.

 

Cole, much to his concern had popped by to make him feel better. Which he _did_. But it still left Fenris feeling like a whirlwind had spun about his head.

 

Solas had simply swung by to talk. For a mage, and one so fond of the Fade, Solas had retained a bunch of information on other topics, as such, they'd chatted for over an hour about the benefits or Ferelden versus Tevinter armor.

 

Fenris sighed, body sinking deeper into the pillow, a soft smile curling his lips.

 

"My my, Amatus. Happy are we?"

 

The smile grew a bit as he heard Dorian's cloak tabs click softly on the wall as he placed it on a hook, the soft scuff of soft leather boots across the floor, the light jingling as he unlaced them.

 

"Well?"

 

Fenris opened his eyes "Yes. I am."

 

He tilted his chin up as Dorian leaned across the bed to press a warm kiss to his mouth. "Hmmmm." He murmured.

 

Dorian chuckled and rolled over, toeing off his boots and reaching for the buckles on his shirt.

 

"A show for me?" Fenris teased as the human worked his way to nudity.

 

"Hardly." Dorian scoffed "I'm changing into wildly unflattering trousers and sitting with my invalid for the rest of the day." He explained with a wry smile, casting his gaze sideways to the elf "I might read a book, or we could play chess, whatever you'd like. Within reason."

 

Fenris sighed and settled back. "I would like to....cuddle, with my human. I'm sick of being in bed alone. Then, I would like to share this wine our lovely Spymaster gifted me."

 

Dorian slid under the blankets and gently pulled the elf to him. "Like this."

 

Fenris's lips curled in mischief "It's...acceptable."

 

Dorian pressed a kiss to the top of his head and leaned back as well. "Well, I've got something to aspire to at least." He sighed.

 

Fenris curled into his side and grinned "No, I think everybody has it down. Far better than acceptable." He pressed a soft kiss to the humans shoulder. "Even you. Far more than acceptable. 


End file.
